fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA072
Synopsis Missing the Contest Yazmyne is with Eevee running and passing people in their sprint. In the distance is a contest hall and Yazmyne is rushing to register for the Dogwood Town Contest. Yazmyne enters the hall, sweating and panting but determined to get her spot on stage. However, she learns that registration has closed since the morning. Yazmyne slumps to her legs defeated and blaming Dante and the Vibrava incident for her missing the Contest. Two voices call out to her and Yazmyne turns her attention to reveal Nick and Megumi. Nick and Megumi The episode spans to Yazmyne, Megumi, and Nick sharing a bite to eat. The three of them catch up with Nick and Megumi revealing that they registered for the Dogwood Contest. Megumi thought Yazmyne would enter as well considering the town wasn't far from Corydalis City. She believes the delay has something to do with the new bandages on her arms and legs. Yazmyne explains the recent situation with Dante, which included leaving Corydalis for two days then getting attack by Vibrava and Bug-Type Pokemon then returning to Corydalis for medical attention, which took another two days then getting her Pokemon healed which took a day as well as getting her stings and bites checked on. Then she left Corydalis and sprinted her way to Dogwood Town for the upcoming contest. Normally Dogwood is a five days walk away from Corydalis, but she ran and shed a day but she was too late to register. Nick said that it was probably for the best since Yazmyne missed out on over a week of training, something Yazmyne had not though about. She says it's not an issue. There are plenty more Contests waiting for both of them. Nick then pulls out a map of the town and points to a train station that goes from Dogwood Town to Oslo City where there is a gym. Yazmyne excitedly says that was her next stop anyway. Nick begins to ask something, but Yazmyne interjects and shows off the gems she's wearing, citing the Wild Rose Masquerade. Nick says that Megumi told him all about the competition. Even her Gothita evolved into Gothorita. Yazmyne smiles and asks Nick how he's doing with Zorua. Nick sheepishly smiles while Yazmyne looks behind him to see Zorua tricking people with her Illusion ability. Nick says he'd rather not talk about it. The Dogwood Contest Begins The Dogwood Contest is soon at hand. Yazmyne and Eevee sit in the stands, and Yazmyne tells Eevee that next time, she'll be on stage. She notes that Eevee hasn't been used in the battle rounds of a Contest yet, and that needs to change. Eevee offers a reasuring smile. The judges are introduced the Dogwood Contest features a grass stage. The contest begins with appeals from Electrike, Cacturne, and Vulpix. Soon after, Nick is up to perform. Nick sends out Scyther. Scyther flies about and begins to use Silver Wind. The wind starts out gently and beautiful until it picks up and turns the stage into spiral hurricane on the stage. The emcee marvels at the grand power, but wonders if Nick and Scyther wil be able to contain it. Scyther is unmoving and Nick is confident. He commands Razor Wind, and Scyther shreds the Silver Wind vortex with several sonic blades. The stage is left is a beautiful sparkle and the silver dust of Silver Wind latches onto Scyther's razor arms and sharp wings for a magnificent shine. The judges admire that what was thought to be a performance about power became a performance meant to show off Scyther's scythes and wings. Yazmyne applauds as well as a happy Eevee. She thinks back to her very first appeal with Butterfree, and that she almost blew it by using too much power, but Nick and Scyther seem to have their power under control. Privately, she thinks that Noxon and Dane also use power albeit very differently. She wonders if power appeals are a "boy thing." After Nick more appeals continue until it's Megumi's turn to perform. She has an Eevee emerge on stage. Yazmyne remarks that as a surprise since she didn't see Eevee at all during the Wild Rose Festival. Yazmyne notes that Eevee isn't excatly the type of Pokemon she'd expect Megumi to have, but wonders how she'll show it off. Megumi orders Eevee to fire Shadow Ball into the air. Eevee releases four Shadow Balls into the air. They begin to descent and Eevee uses Refresh, glowing a rainbow shade. The Shadow Balls then strike Eevee, but they do not harm it, as Eevee is a Normal-Type. The purple Shadow Balls turn Refresh's rainbow shade into a purple darkness. Eevee accentuates the appeal with a malevolent glare. The appeal puts off the audience entirely, but Megumi is more than pleased. The judges laud the appeal for its ingenuity and creativity while Eevee showcasing a dark side of Eevee contrary to its nature as a cute Pokemon. The audience isn't convinced, and Yazmyne knows Megumi would be able to turn a cute Pokemon into a terrifying one. During the intermission, after all of the appeals, Yazmyne congratulates Nick and Megumi on their great appeals. Yazmyne asks when Megumi caught Eevee. Megumi shares that she actually won Eevee during the Wild Rose Festival and decided to show him off for the Dogwood Contest. Megumi says she's glad she took the risk. Eevee was natural on stage. Yazmyne also adds that Scyther is looking strong as ever too. The Silver Wind and X-Scissor combo was a great way to show off Scyther's arms. Nick appreciates the compliment. Meanwhile, Megumi and Yazmyne's Eevee meet while Nick's Zorua masquerades as a Eevee. Following the intermission, the judges post the results of the appeal stage. Nick and Megumi are among the eight Coordinators advancing to the next round that will occur on day two of the Dogwood Town Contest. Yazmyne congratualtes her rivals, but Megumi and Nick notes that this will be the first time either of them has competed against the other in a formal contest. Therefore, they've never battled. Megumi and Nick intend to give it their all and battle. Battle Rounds: Megumi vs. Nick The second and final day of the Dogwood Town Contest is at hand with the emcee introduces the eight Coordinators who have advanced to the beyond the appeal stage. The begin and Nick reveals his Arcanine. Arcanine defeats a Magneton after burning it with Flare Blitz. Seeing Arcanine on stage calms down the normally wild Zorua, and she patiently watches the battle with Yazmyne and Eevee. Zorua is enthralled by Arcanine, and Yazmyne realizes why the disobedient Zorua hasn't run away from Nick. She's in love with his Arcanine, which Yazmyne finds amusing. Megumi battles with Sableye, and they defeat a Delibird. Zorua is also enjoying the battle, seeing her old friend Duskull who has since evolved. Megumi and Nick meet in the semifinals with Sableye and Arcanine. Megumi commands Shadow Claw. Sableye's claws glow a sparkling ghostly purple and the beauty alone deducts points from Nick's score. Sableye then attacks but Arcanine bites down on the Shadow Claw with a Fire Fang, taking some points away from Megumi. Nick commands Aerial Ace, and Arcanine dashes off against the grass, striking Sableye hard with two powerful blows. Nick instructs Arcanine to maintain the pressure with another Aerial Ace. Megumi acts fast and orders Mean Look. Sableye releases a frightful glare from his one eye that paralyzes Arcanine with fear. The emcee describes the imprisoning effects of Mean Look, but in this scenario, Megumi and Sableye use it to strike fear into their opponent from a great appeal. Sableye then delivers a furious Shadow Claw to knock back the Legendary Pokemon. Nick loses points. Recovering, Nick commands Flamethrower. Arcanine shrugs off its fear to release a powerful stream of fire. Sableye counters with Psychic to take control of Flamethrower. Sableye breaks apart the Flamethrower into red balls of fire. Nick loses points. Sableye then uses Will-o-Wisp to change the red balls of fire blue, deducting more points from Nick. Sableye proceeds to play with the balls of fire, and Nick realizes Megumi is trying to bait him into the attack. Nick believes he has the push the match forward somehow. He commands Aerial Ace. Arcanine dashes off against the grass once more. At Megumi's command, Sableye uses his Psychic to rotate the Will-o-Wisp around Sableye in two rings. Sableye expands the rings that dance around itself. The rings repel Arcanine, who bounces back. Yazmyne joins the audience in marvel at Megumi's combination. Nick loses points and falls deeper behind. Megumi feels confident in her victory, but Nick isn't one to give up. Nick aims to test the endurance of this combination and commands Flamethrower. Arcanine releases a stream of fire that Sableye blocks with its Counter Shield. Nick loses points, and he's impressed that Megumi is forcing him into a last resort. Megumi is confused, and Arcanine uses Dragon Pulse. Arcanine forms a massive ball of multicolored energy in its mouth and fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from it at the opponent. The dragon bites down on Sableye. Sableye's Counter Shield cannot defend against Arcanine's attacks, and it explodes on him, destroying the Counter Shield in the process. Sableye recovers and uses Shadow Claw. Arcanine cancels the attack with Flamethrower. He uses another Flamethrower to attack Sableye. Sableye uses Psychic to take control of the flames and send it right back to Arcanine. It's exactly what Nick wanted. Arcanine uses Aerial Ace into the flames. Arcanine's Aerial Ace merges with the flames and he strikes Sableye for a heavy blow. Sableye holds on to stay in the battle. Megumi commands another combination of Will-o-Wisp and Psychic, but Nick says that combination has overstayed its welcome. Arcanine collides against Sableye' Counter Shield with Flamethrower. The Flamethrower absorbs Sableye' Counter Shield, turns the Flamethrower purple and hits strikes Sableye with the power of Flamethrower and its own Will-O-Wisp attack. Sableye stabilizes himself and uses Shadow Claw to disperse the flames. Before Megumi or Nick could make any more commands, the clock stops and Nick has more points than Megumi, advancing him to the finals. The audience joins in applauding Megumi on their spectacular match. Final Stage The episode spans to Nick's Arcanine defeating a Medicham by knock out. Nick is then presented with the Dogwood Town ribbon and his fourth overall for the Riau region. Yazmyne stands outside the contest hall, looking around. Nick and Megumi come out and he shows off the Dogwood Ribbon that is now in his contest ribbon case. Aftermath Megumi and Yazmyne congratulate Nick on his victory. Megumi believes Nick's power strategies are incredible, but she is interrupted by an angry Yazmyne. Yazmyne pulls Nick by the ear, asking him how he managed to earn four ribbons while she still has two. Yazmyne releases Nick and asks her two friends about the next stops in their journey. Megumi says that she's leaving for Sinnoh in a few days. Explaining to her confused rivals, Megumi explains that the Wallace Cup will be happeneing there, and she intends to compete. She explains that the winner of the Wallace Cup earns the Aqua Ribbon, which counts for as a Contest victory for any region. She was hoping Dogwood Town would be her fourth ribbon and the Aqua Ribbon would be her fifth. Yazmyne becomes beady-eyes saying she wants to go, but Megumi disappoints by saying that registration for the Aqua Ribbon has expired and it has filled up. Only sixty-four Coordinators can enter. Yazmyne groans, but Megumi pulls out a flier. She informs Nick and Yazmyne of the Goldenglow City Contest. The contest occurs on a sky stage too. Yazmyne thinks it's a great idea, and welcomes Nick to travel with her. Nick is truly against the idea of rushing into his fifth ribbon, saying he should enjoy winning his fourth. Megumi and Yazmyne offer Nick a dead look, and Nick nervously says that any chance to at least compete would be more experience. Yazmyne solidifies Nick as her travelling buddy for the next few weeks and the two of them bid farewell to Megumi to aims for Sinnoh and the Aqua Ribbon. Major Events *Yazmyne fails to enter the Dogwood Town Contest *Yazmyne encounters Nick and Megumi participating in the Dogwood Town Contest *Megumi is revealed to have won an Eevee during the Wild Rose Festival *Nick defeats Megumi en route to winning the Dogwood Town Contest, earning his fourth Riau ribbon *Yazmyne and Nick learn that the nearest contest will be held in Goldenglow City in two weeks. They agree to travel together. *Megumi leaves Riau for Sinnoh to compete in the Wallace Cup For a list of all major events in Riau Adventures, please see the Riau timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Megumi *Coordinators *Audience Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Scyther (Nick's) *Arcanine (Nick's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Sableye (Megumi's) *Eevee (Megumi's) Coordinators' *Electrike *Cacturne *Vulpix *Magneton *Delibird *Medicham Trivia *The Pokemon used by miscelleneous Coordinators are featured in Pyrite Colosseum in Pokemon Polosseum before the player defeats Miror B. *The final score between Nick and Megumi was 36 and 30 in Nick's favor Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures Category:Wild Rose Masquerade